Transformers Animated Magical Intervention
by Lix231
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee where on a normal routine patrol through the City's when they rescued a small Girl named Rose Potter from her abusive relative. The small Rose Potter gets taken in by the Autobots and they become her new Family. But conflict is on the horizon when a Decepticon named Galvatron takes command of Megatron's troops and relies them Back together and restarts the War.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I do not own Transformers Animated our Harry Potter. If i would we would get this 4 Season of Animated and maney of the ideas i use in this Fanfic would be canon. Now another thing this Story is AU and will STart after a alternative Ending for the Second Season. Reasoning is i sadly never completely watched Season 3 and also because i want to tell mostly my own Story. The Last Episode of Season 2 played out differently and here are the differences.

The Only Cons that were thrown into the Space Bridge where Starscream and his Clones except for Slipstream who joined the other Cons. Megatron and his Decepticons escaped fleeing deeper into the Cafe Systems. The Autobots were unable to follow because the Cave was about to collapse. Except for those things all is the same. Sari was still revealed to be a Human Cybertronian Hybrid and they troughn Potercei Paul out of Sumdac Tower. The only difference here is that Headmaster never had a Body to steal because Starscream didn't lose his. OH and Omega Supreme is STILL with the Autobots but while he is conscious he got once again Damages in the Fight by a really Lucky shot from Megatron and is forced to stay in his Ship Mode. Simply so that the Autobots don't have it TOO easy.

To the Harry Potter Part this is a Fem Harry Story. Rose is to this Point 9 Years old so obviously it plays before she enters Hogwarts. This Story contains Snape, Molly, Ron, Dumbledore and slight Hermione Bashing (only at the beginning) if you do not like this i suggest you do not read this. At this Point this Story also does NOT contain any Paring and im unsure if i even put any in. If you have a Paring you really like you can suggest it but i can say this IF i do any of it there will be no Romance pre 4 Year. I will also not describe all the Transformers in great Detail. There are so many different versions of the Karakters so just imagine the one you like the most. All Transformers that did NOT appear in the Show will be a miss mash of many different Incarnations of them anyway so that will make it easier...especially because i SUCK at descriptions especially at Transformers.

There will also be no OCs in this Story. There are SO many Transformers that i really do not see the need of creating my own original ones BUT some Characters from other Shows WILL appear in a new unique way we hadn't before. If you want i can also think about introducing Headmasters (The ORIGINAL Version of Headmasters not the Villain) and Targetmasters into the Story but i leave that to you if you want to sea that. But no Gods Masters because i don't know enough about them. I saw the Headmasters Series but not any of the follow up Shows. If you have a Transformer that you REALLY like for example if anyone really wants to sea Hoist our Hound in this tell me and i tried to give them at least a small rolle our maybe a small Spotlight Chapter for themselves.

SO enough talk her comes the Story i hope you all enjoy it and have Fun.

* * *

It has been a few days since the Hole Space Bridge incident and that Sari upgraded herself. The Autobots since then repaired there wounds and helped Saris Father to clean up his Company. Mostly by helping him destroying all the Military Projects that Poterie Paul startet, including all the Headmaster Units they could find. The Days where mostly silent and they helped Sari adjust to her new Body. At the moment Sari was sitting Inside of Bumblebee while they were patrolling the City.

"It's really quite these past days. TOO quiet if you ask me. I am more than ready for some action" Said the little yellow Autobot. Sari was playing with her Phone while listening to him.

"What do you expect? You launched Starscream to who knows where and if we are lucky Megatron and his goons are buried DEEP down underground. And all your Human Enemies are either in Prison pure incompetent idiots who couldn't even BE a Danger no matter how much they trie" Said the Teen Cyborg. As much as she too would want some action, after all he hectic of the last Days she was actually happy for a little peace. Even if she knew it would not last.

"Urgh Dad has this evening a Talk with this Dursley Guy"

"Who?" Asked her yellow Friend. He never heard of a Dursley but from Saris tone she did NOT like them.

"Vernon Dursley. He is the CEO of a English Drill Company. He has a meeting for some kind of Drill Robot with my Dad today. I met him a few Days ago he is a horrible man."

"Naaaa how bad can he be?" Sari snorted.

"I rather call Megatron Dad than spent even a single Hour in that Man's presence" Bee winced a little. It was KINDA a sour Spot for Sari. No matter how you put it Saris REAL Father was, somehow Megatron because her Proto Form somehow originated from him, whil Isaac only have her, her Organic Shell you could say. It was rather complicated and Bumblebee didn't really get it but according to Ratchet was she more Megatron's Daughter than Isaacs...something they all hopped NO ONE escape key not Megatron our the Autobot Elite Guard would ever find out. But this also put it REALLY into perspective how MUCH she must hate this Dursley

"Wow really that bad? Well with luck you don't have to see him." They were holding at a Red Light when Sari looked out the Window. And imidentley her moot went downhill.

"is not possible. There he is" Subtle she pintet at a Family sitting at Robo Burgers. Bumblebee also looked that way and...Well if he was in Bot Mode is lower Jaw probably would have separated from his Mouth out of shock. There sitting was the FATTEST Man Bumblebee ever saw. He was like a living Walrus with a big Mustache, no Neck and a absolutely mean looking Face. The Woman besides him was the complete opposite. She was thin and had a rather Long neck. Her Face was horslike. The worst was, what Bee assumed to be the Son. He was NO expert on Human Physik but even he could tell being so fat was NOT healthy. The Boy looked like a Swine that was put into Clothes and was given a horrendous Blonde Toupee. He was eating and eating and got they were only watching for 2 Minutes and the Boy ate THREE hole Hamburger...AND HE WAS STILL GOING.

"This...wow...i am speechless...huh?" But then Bee notices another Person. A small Girl, REALLY small sitting next to the Family. Her Clothes were WAY too big and she had massey black Hair. Her green Eyes where hidden behind a damages pair of Black Round Glasses and over her left eye she had a Lightning Bolt Shaped Scar. He did not why but...looking at the Girl gave him a Bad Feeling.

"Yo Sari...do you sea that Girl with them?" Sari gave a short nod. She too noticed SOMETHING was wrong. The Girl was eating Nothing, she hadn't even a Plate in front of her. Sure she could be Vegetarian but even then Robo Burger HAD Vegetarian Food too so that explanation was out the Window. She hadn't even something to Drink and she looked hungry at the Food but also seemed WAY too scared to even ask.

"Bee...let's tail them"

"Sure thing" Bumblebee was snakley able to park himself in a better Position and once the Family was done they were able to sneakily follow once the Dursley Family left. They nottet that the little Girl had to clean writhing up and despite there being Service Robots to do this. They did not had to follow the Family for long when the Boy suddenly spoke.

"Muuum i am bored" Primus did he sound whiny.

"Oh don't worry Duddy Kins once Daddy has done his Business with that Freak we will do something fun" Sari narrowed her Eyes. WHere they talking about her Father? Then the Man started to address his Son with cheerfulness.

"You Mother is right my Boy. Once that idiot Sumdac signed the Contract we will have some REAL Fun...and you" The moment he turned to the Girl all happiness vanished. Now he sounded menacing and...downright evil.

"You little Freak will stay OUT OF THIS. If you do even ONE Freakish Thing i will lock you in your cupboard for the rest of the Summer is that clear?" The Girl trembled in fear and nodded...and got slapped across the Face.

"GIVE ME A CLEAR ANSWER YOU LITTLE FREAK" Okay yeah that was enough for Bumblebee. He let Sari out and Transformed.

"Okay okay i heard and SAW enough. Outside for you." He put his Hand in between the Girl and the Man. All the Humans were staring at him, obviously terrified. I mean sure he was the smallest of the Autobots and some Humans actually reached nearly up to his Knees but to them he still looked menacing. The Woman just...fainted...huh okay. Didn't get that reaction in a while. The Man started to sprout insults at him many of which Bee never even hear about.

"DADDY I WANT SUCH A ROBOT I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA" Meanwhile Sari went to the Girl to help her.

"Hey you okay?" She kneels besides the know terrified Girl.

"What's your name? I am Sari. The big Guy is Bumblebee. And you?"

"DON'T SPEAK YOU FREAK I FORBID" But his yelling got interrupted when someone stepped into the Alley they were in.

"OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON HER? THERE I AM JUST WANTING TO ENJOY A QUITE, PEACEFUL ALIEN INVASION LESS DAY AND HERE I SEA YOU YELLOW GUY ATTACKING HUMANS SO SPILL" It was Captain Fenton , he seemed annoyed as Always. Before anyone could say anything Sari pointer at the Dursleys.

"Child Abusers" Was all she said. Fenzone narrowed his Eyes. He looked at the Girl Sari was trying to give comfort too and...yeah clear case. Now Carmen Fanzone did NOT like Children. On a Bad day he would even say he kinda hates Children...but god condemn him to hell if he allows ANYONE to abuse a little Child Under HIS Watch.

"Now Mister you and your Wife better follow me to the Police Station" He took out his Handcuffs and well cuffed Vernon.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS, THIS FREAKISH MACHINE ATTACKED ME A UPSTANDING CITIZEN FOR NO REASON"

"Yeah sorry buddy but" He pointed at Bumblebee. "Robo Alien Superhero that as far as i know is quite a Kind...hearted Boy" than he pointed at Vernon. "Possible Child Abuser. Yeah i think it's obvious who i believe more. Now you and i will STAY HERE while we wait for another Car to pick you up and hey you two...better bring the Child to the Hospital. She looks like she needs it" Bumblebee nodded and transformed again, once more scaring the Young Girl.

"Its okay. Its safe. We are here to help you. The Bad man can't hurt you anymore" Sari slowly guided the Girl into the Car and Bee started the Engine once both had their safety Belts on. Vernon was screaming the whole time much to Fanzones dismay.

* * *

"Yo Sari where exactly IS the Hospital?" Asked Bee but Sari just pointed at the Sumdac Tower.

"Dad has a good Medical Facilities in the Tower we take her there. It's nearer and honestly MUCH better equipped than any Hospital after Ratchet gave Dad some upgrades on his Medical Tech."

"Oky Doky, Sumdac Tower here we come" Bumblebee activate this Police Siren and drove straight through Sumdac Tower. On the Trip Sari once again tried to Speak with the Girl.

"So what's your name?" The Girl looked hesitant.

"...rose...potter..." It was Nothing more but a Whisper but Sari was able to hear it.

"Rose? Okey Dokey don't worry Rose everything will be fine" She gave Rose a reassuring smile but Rose kept her eyes planet at her Feet. They soon arrived in Sumdac Tower and Sari guided Rose in. Bumblebee followed, luckily being able to move around in the Building without problem. Well Sumdac made the Halls Bigger so now everyone could walk in it...except Bulkhead. He was still a bit too Big to fit in and even Optimus still had to slightly neel in the Corridors. But he could not fit into the Medical Center so he just waited on the hallway.

"SO there we are. Just plant yourself OH high Dad." When they entered the Medical Wing they found Saris Father, adjusting one of the Machines.

"Oh hallo Sari what brings you hear hm? And who is your Friend?" Rose hide himself behind Sari, obviously kinda scared by her Dad...well he DID look kinda Strange.

"Thats Rose. Bee and i well...we found her with the Dursleys..." Saris tone and the shappy clothing Rose was wearing was MORE than enough for Isaac to put two and two together.

"I understand. Hmph i do have to say i am not surprised. Dursley seems like the man to do something so gruesome. Now little one do not worry i assume you want me to do a small Chel Up?"

"Yeah Dad but ahm...why exactly are you here?"

"Oh one of the new Scanners needed slight adjustments and i had Nothing better to do. Now then just hope on this Bed it will not hurt." Rose looked to Sari who gave a nod. A little hesitant Rose climbed at one of the Beds. AN extended Arm, connected to the Machine Isaac was working on came out and a Green Light enveloped Rose. It wasn't even a Minute long when a Ping was heard.

"Thos new Medical Scanners are truly astonishing. Once we produce them they will do a great...gift to...oh my god" Sari got worried. Her Father looked at a Screen and the Colour drained from his Face. Hesitant Sari looked at what she assumed was Rose Medical Report...and nearly vomited. By all accounts...the Girl should be dead. Broken Bones that were not healed probably, EXTREMES malnutrition, Skull Fractures, Scars all over her Body...it was horrible.

"...how could anyone...do THIS to a child...Sari...please stay here i will send this Data to Captain Fanzone and after that...after that we sea what to do with the Girl...hmmm say little one where the Dursleys your Parents?" Rose shook her head.

"...aunt and uncle...my parents died." Isaac gave a sad nod.

"Hm...Well i would say she stays here for the moment. OH i will let her bring a delicious meal she looks like she hasn't eaten in days...which sadly even is the case" Saddened and kinda angry Isaac left the Room where Bumblebee waiter.

"Oh hey Professor. Writhing alright?" The Professor gave a sad sight and explained everything to Bumblebee but also using some Cybertronian Terms to better explain it. The Naive Young Boy looked...actually horrified. He know there were Bad Humans out there, Nanosec, Angry Archer and Headmaster to name a few but...THIS?...it was much.

"Bumblebee i suggest you return home and inform Prime about this. This Girl...was deprived of any kind of friendship, love and happiness. I'm pretty sure you all could give her what she needs" The Bot gave a nod and went on his way while Isaac orders some healthy Food for the little Girl.

* * *

At the same time, far far away in space...where drifting the dead Bodies of Starscream and his Clones. The Space Bridge ripped them apart, pretty much Killing them. Aven Starscream died do to his Forehead being ripped open, causing him to lose the Allspark Fragment. They landed on the Planet that was full of Junk and where immediately pulled into it. But the Junk glowed and a even brighter Light enveloped there Dead Bodies...and then they all burst out. Starscream was confused. he did not know how ha was once again online...but he felt...stronger...different. He looked down his Body and knew immediately what was Strange. His Body was now mostly enveloped in Dark Purple Armor and instead of his two Null Rays he had a Giant Cannon like Megatron on his right Arm. His Face seemed the same but his Helmet was now Purple too with 3 Crown Like Spikes on it.

"...hahaha...HAHAHA HAHAHA. EVEN DEATH COULD NOT STOP ME HAHAHA. YOU WILL FEAR MY REVENGE MEGATRON FOR I AM...no...no not Starscream...i am better...A BETTER MEGATRON...YES YES...FOR I AM...GALVATRON"


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream no Galvatron was looking at his new Body when he heard movement behind him. He turned around and saw his Clones reemargin from the Scrap but they...looked quite different. There Faces where still the same but all the rest was different.

"Well Well Well it seems i was not the only one who was efficiently upgraded." He had no idea how but he was still able to say who was who despite their new Bodies. The first he noticed was Skywarp. The quiveling Coward looked radically different. Still a Jet but definitely no longer a Earth Jet. Like him most of his Body was Purple but a different Shade, the rest was a Dark Gray. His Helmet was now some kind of Split Cone. Thundercracker looked REALLY different. His Wings turned to something akin to Bat Wings and he...had a Beard now for some Reason. Ram Jet was barely recognizable with his now White and green Bodey. He looked around but was not able to find Sunstorm nore Slipstream.

"Where are the other two?" The others too looked around but then another Figure emerged from the Scrap. Sunstorm was still Red but to Galvatrons surprise he seems to no longer be a Jet when the Wheels on his Body are any indication.

"Hm...it seems we all where blessed with new Forms. I guess you're Female compatriot was not brought her with uss. Oh well it's her own loss. From now on you will call me LORD Galvatron is that clear?" They all nodded and fell to their knees.

"ALL HAIL GALVATRON" A big green spread over Galvatrons Face. Yes...YES. THIS is what he Always wanted, what was rightfully HIS and ONLY His.

"Now then...you new forms like me need a new name." He pointed at his Clones in the same Order as he looked them over.

"Cyclonus."

"Scourge"

"Six-Shot"

"Knockout" Galvatron nodded. Those new Names were good, yes very good Indeed.

"Now...first order of Business...WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" He never heard of a Junk Planet before. He had no idea how far away they are from Cybertron our Earth.

"Lord Galvatron we do not know. But i suggest we should scout the Planet. We may find a at least partial intact Space Vessel or anything that could help us contact someone" Galvatron nodded.

"Do so Cyclonus. You will search in the West. Scourge the East and you other two take North and South." They all nodded at his order and Transformed. As he expected Knockout had a Red Car Mode instead of a Jet which...honestly was kinda pathetic considering the ability of flight was the Decepticons maine Advantage. Oh well be it so. He Always could use this to infiltrate the Autobots if needed. Galvatron decided to sit down on a huge Pile of Scrap.

"Soon Megatron...yes weary soon i will have my Revenge...and then the Cybertron...NO...the Universe...WILL BE MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

While Galvatron had his fantasies about ruling the Universe another Tron was less than amused. Megatron and his Decepticons where stuck deep underground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARGH. I CAN NOT EXCEPT THIS. HOW COULD THOSE AUTOBOTS DEFEAT US? WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE THEY WILL FEAR THE WRATH OF MEGATRON" Scream Lug Nut for...the probably Hundreds Time.

"URGH for Primus sake SHUT UP. Seriously how did Megatron not rip out your Vocal Cords is something i never will understand" Screamed a realy not amused Slipstream.

"Maybe both of you should be less loud unless you want to cause another Collapse...again" Came Blitzwinger Voice who was scanning the Walls with his right Eye in order to find a Point he could blow up without causing the Hole Cafe to collapse in order for them to escape. He was assisted by Mixmaster and Scraper who tried their best to make their current Location as stable as Possible. Megatron himself was just sitting at some Stones deep in thought.

"...That Red and Blue Autobot...the Leader of this bathrooms here on Earth...what is his name?" All 5 looked to him.

"Ahm lemme think...Optimus...something. You Scrape you know the second part?"

"Oh ahm...i think Prime? Yeah Prime." The Decepticon Leader looked at the two Constructicons.

"Optimus Prime...another of those unworthy of that Titel." His Cons were confused but shrugged it off and continued with their Work. Therwhile Megatron was thinking on how to enact his Revenge on this...Optimus.

* * *

Sari and Bumblebee where Driving with Rose through Detroit. The hole time Rose was...uncertain what to do. She wanted to believe the...Strange nice Girl that they wanted to help...but many People claimed that in the past and no one ever did something. Hesitantly she looked at her...hopefully Saviour. She had to admit the Girl really looked Strange. Her Eyes where this...Strange shining Blue like they were not normal Eyes. Unfortenley for Rose Sari realized she was starring.

"Something on my Face?" Rose stiffend and looked away.

"...You really don't need to be afraid of me. You can ask any question you want. That Fat idiot can no longer hurt you." Rose was uncertain. The Dursleys ALWAYS told her she was not allowed to ask Questions but...she was really curious about the Robot that could turn into a Car.

"...what...what is he?" She was ready to be punished and put her Arms up defensively. Sari only sighted but then smiled.

"His Name is Bumblebee. He is a super cool Alien Robot"

"And Fast...and Handsome...aaan"

"Yeah we get it Bae you are awesome." Rose blinked. A...Alien Robot?

"but...aliens aren't real" Her uncle was Always very adamant about that.

"Why do so many Humans think that? The Universe is...hell enormous. So why do so many of you think you are the only ones? Even i know that is simple Impossible." Sari shrugs having herself no idea why. Rose never thought about it so she had no answer.

"OH where here. You two wait here i go in first" They arrived at a old, rundown Building where Bee let the Two Girls out before turning into his Bot mode.

Inside the rest of his Team was there, including a warey, warey impatient Blurr who was tapping his foot in a enormous Speed while Ratchet tried to get the communication back online.

"It's no use. With Teletraan 1 offline and Omega to damages to lift of there is no way to reach Cybertron and warn them about Shockwave. We have to continue with the Space Bridge Plan." Said Ratchet when Bee came in.

"Warey vell. Bulkhead you will focus on the Space Bridge i hope you and Sumdac can get it operational fast."

"No Problem Boss Bott. There wasn't much left to salvage from Megatron's Space Bridge but we should be done with i would say...Half a Solar Cycle."

"That is way to long in that time shockwave could do who know what" Exclaimed Blurr.

"I know but we don't have any other Option. We do not have the Energon to fule Omega Supreme and to be honest i do not like the thought of using Omega anyway. Megatron does not know that he is unoperational so he will be hesitant to do anything and stay in hiding." Exclaimed Optimus which resulted in Blurr nodding reluctantly.

"Yo Boss Bot im back, and i got news. Ahm Good and Bad." Everyone looked at Bumblebee.

"...What have you done?" Asked Optimus acusingley.

"HEY NO FAIR. Why do you immediately assume I did something wrong. Okay ahm...the Good News i and Sari Safed a little Girl from a abusive Home...bad news is...she got abused and probably will stay with us. EY you can come in" Sari came in with a weary and also really scared Rose. When the little Girl saw the Bug Scary Robots she wanted to run but Sari smiled at her and she kinda trutet the Bigger Girl.

"Those are my friends the Autobots. Autobots this is Rose." The big Blue/Red Robot went on his knees.

"Greetings little one. I am Optimus Prime. You don't need to fear i will not harm you." Optimus smiled at the little Girl and somehow she...felt safe around this Giant Robot.

"I-I am...R-Rose Potter. It's nice to meet you...Mister Prime"

"Optimus is just fine. Prime is a Rank not a Name. OH those are the rest of my Team."

"Hey there, the names Bulkhead." The Big Green one life one of his Giant Arms and also smiled.

"The Names Prowl. I heard you went through a lot. Be assured you are safe her" The thin Black Robot gabe a short Bow.

"Hmph. Im Ratchet. Guess it's nice to meet you" Ratchet really did his best not to be overly grumpy but he didn't really know what to say to the Girl.

"Well i am Special Agent Blurr" Blurr just looked interest at the Human. He was no Human expert but...he could not remember seeing other small Fleshlings look so thin.

"What exactly does that mean she got...abused?" Asked Blur a little uncertain. Both Bumblebee and Sari looked grimm. Bee just went to Ratchets Computer and transferred a Copy of Rose Medical Report on it. Ratchet who has started studying Human Medicine and their Biologie in case he ever needed it started to look over it...and was aghast. Bulkhead peaked over his Shoulder and read it too. He did not understand everything but enough to get really angry.

"Okay WHERE are those little Punks that did this to her? I CRUSH THEM" In his anger he destroyed one of Ratchets Gadgets.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT"

"Oh ahm...sorry Doc Bot" While Ratchet was scolding Bulkhead, Optimus turned to Blurr.

"Abuse means that she...basically was treated horrible. Normal Humans view Children as something precious that needs protection. It's similar to a Cybertronian Protoform. So Humans who abuse children are viewed as very vile and Evil. Child Abusers are for most Humans on the same level as we view Decepticons." Blurr gave a fast nod and looked at the Girl. She was currently with Sari and Bumblebee who set her down to Watch TV. He still did not actually fully understand but he concluded he probably never would as a Non Organic.

"Whaaat. You never watched TV before?" Asked a surprised Sari.

"N-no...the dursleys never allowed it" Rose starred at the Giant Screen in front of her and was actually acidet as Sari startet the TV. It was a News Report. The Headline was shocked everyone. Deception Sighted at Detroit Park.

"A Decepticon? At the Park?" A picture was shown. It was apparently Starscream but he looked different. He was mostly White and Blue and his Eyes were also Blue instead of Red. The Strange Part was that he was just...sitting there. Watching the Humans and he even seems to...nervously wave at the Camera.

"...a friend of yours?" Asked Rose innocently.

"Not quite sure. Okay Team we gonna check this out. Ratchet, Bumblebee you stay here. The Rest? TRANSFORM AND ROLLOUT" Awry One, except the two mention transformed and drove away.

* * *

The Starscream lookalike was sitting at the Park, watching the Humans do there day to day life. The Name of this particular Clone wars Smokescreen and he was...different from his Brothers and Sister. He did not feel any malicious urges. he did not want to harm the Humans, quite the Opposite. He was sorta fascinated by them and...that confused him. He was a Starscream...a Decepticon. Should he even feel like this? He was supposed to be Evil but..he didn't want to do anything Evil. He came her to figure out what to do with himself. While thinking over his life he suddenly heard the sound of transformation and looked from where he heard it. He saw the Autobots coming at him. Nervously he stood up.

"Ahm...hy Autobots ahm...i-if you here to arrest me i let you know i did NOTHING illegal. I was just sitting her okay? There are no laws against this...t-there aren't any Laws against that are there? Oh ahm where are my Manners? I am Smokescreen" He hold up his hand and Optimus kinda unsure took the offered Handshake.

"Soooo...what are you doing here?" Asked the Autobot Leader. Smokescreen was looking to the sky.

"...Figuring out what to do...well i have a idea what to do but ahm...okay you are here this is the best moment to do this...O-Optimus Prime Sir...i wish to join the Autobots"

"...YOU WANT WHAT?" Scremed awryone in Shock.

"Hold it hold it...are my Audio Receptors damaged? Did that Clone just say he wanted to join us?" Asked Bulkhead confused and Prowl nodded.

"...I do believe he is genuine" Said the Cyber Ninja and everyone looked to him.

"Think about it. All of Starscream's Clones represent one aspect of his Personality. A Part of his being. This one;...i believe...represents all of his Good Qualities. To put it simply...Smokescreen here is a non Evil Clone of Starscream." Optimus looked back at Smokescreen. He was just standing there looking quite nervous.

"...Hmmm...i do not know if" Suddenly a Building Exploded and out of sai Building cam ANOTHER Starscream Clone. This one was a dark Teal with Gold.

"MINE MINE MINE. ALL OF IT MINE. THIS CITY, THIS MONEY ALL IS MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ANOTHER Clone? How many did he MAKE?" Aks Bulkhead while reading his Wrecking Ball. Smokescreen looked at his well Brother and flew towards him.

"Stop this nonsense now Dirge" The now named Dirge looked up.

"Ou the Goody Two Shoes. I was hoping to never see you again. AND I DO NOT LIKE YOU SEEING YOU IN MY SKY" Dirge lifter one of his Null-Rays and started Shooting at Small Screen. The White Jet startet to Doges the Barrage of Attacks which was luckily rather easy do to Dirge only using one Arm, in his other he was holding lots of Money.

"Why do you even NEED Earth Money?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MINE. ALL MINE" Dirge was so distracted that he did not sea Prowl coming from behind throwing his Shurikens into his Back.

"Garh. Ugh Stupid Autobot. YOU WILL BRAAAAAAa" He never finished his Sentence do to him getting Bulkhead wrecking Ball right into the Face. The Clone was troughn of his Feat, losing the Money in the process. Before he our the Money even landen on the Ground a Blue Streak past him and the Money was gone. Blur now was holding it in his Hands. Dirge looked around. Above him was Smokescreen, pointing both of his Null Rays at him, Bulkhead and Prowl where in front of him both ready to attack with Blurr besides him. Now also Optimus arrived.

"Give up Decepticon"

"..NEVER" Dirge blaster at the Buildings, debris falling down at the Humans. Everyone immediately jumped into Action, giving Dirge the Chance to transform and Escape.

"HAHAHA YOU NEVER GET AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" But before he came far, Smokescreen blaster him, destroying one of his Engines and one Wing. The damaged Jet was out of Control and crashlandend in a Giant Explosion near the ocean. Smokescreen landed again.

"Where is Dirge?" Asked Optimus.

"I was able to shoot him but he landed our rater crashed near the Ocean. Dont no if he is still Online but i can't detect his Energie Signature. For all i know he could be Under Water in hiding you're just be Offline" Optimus nodded.

"Weary well we will check it out late and...Smokescreen? I am willing to give you a Chance. Welcome to the Team Autobot"


	3. Chapter 3

The Autobots braught there new recruit back to the HQ and well...the Clone turned Autobot was not impressed.

"This?...THIS is your HQ?...it looks likes the owner forgot he own it and never took care of it" Bulkhead laughed.

"That actually is the Reason it looks like this. Don't worry buddy it's much better on the Inside. OH ahm we have a Human Guest and she had a well...less than great Childhood soooo try not to scare her kay?"Smokescreen nodded and stepped Inside where Optimus was explaining the Situation to Sari, Rose, Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"Wow so...he is now on our side?" Bee looked a little hesitant at the new Bot who in return gave a nervous smile.

"Hmpf i trust you here Prime. But i doubt the Higher Ups will like it. I'm just glad no one of you needs repairs"

"Naaah. The only one who probably needs one is the other Clone ahm...what did you call him?" Smokescreen looked to Bulkhead.

"Dirge. needless to say he represents Starscream's Greed."

"It worries me that there are so many Clones. Are you certain there aren't any more?" Asked Prowl cautiously and Smokescreen nodded.

"I was the last one, there is no need to worry." It put the Team a little at ease knowing that with luck, the last Decepticon on earth was dead...if Megatron really was offline.

"Okay Team here are your orders for tomorrow. Bumblebee you and Prowl will be on patrol. Bulkhead you will continue your work on the Space Bridge , Blur go to Megatron's old hideout, try if you can find any other Tunnels in the Area that they could have used to escape out as hiding spots. Ratchet you will go pick up Professor Sumdac and bring him to Omega Supreme. Maybe he can help you bring Teletraan 1 back online. Smokescreen...ahm..." He looked at Rose.

"You and i will stay here, keeping an eye on the Base and Watch over our new Human Guest. OH and Ratchet? Change his Decepticon Insignia to that of the Autobots before you head out tomorrow." Everyone nodded at their orders.

"Great, now that this is done... Sari do you think Rose can sleep in your old room?"

"No problem Prime. Is it okay if i stay also here i want to look over here" Optimus nodded.

"I sea no problems there. Varey well that should be all. We all should get some rest." And with that all of the Transformers went to go to there Stasis for the night. Except for Smokescreen.

"You not gonna sleep big Guy?" The New Recruit looked down at Sari.

"I will...just...this feels kinda unreal. I was pretty sure i would get Stasis Cuffed immediately when i meet them...huh never guessed Prime would give me a Chance" Smokescreen looked now to Rose and smiled.

"So ahm...Rose right? I'm Smokescreen. Its ahm nice to meet you." The Shy Girl nodded.

"...can...can you fly?" The mere mention of flying seemed to let her Eyes sparkle in joi which brought a bigger smile to Smokescreens face.

"Sure can. Those Wings are not for show. Look" He transformed into his Jet mode.

"If Prime allows it i could take you for a ride"

"Realy?" He transformed back and nodded and suddenly the two were just talking about flying. Sari was standing at the side looking at the two.

"Huh well...i would say those two will get along just fine from now on." Rose and her clearly new best Friend were talking until the 9 year old fall asleep. Sari brought her in her old bed and tugged her in. She couldn't be happier if she is honest. After all she did get TWO new Family members...and Rose got her a REAL Family.

* * *

Two Years Later

The Sky of Detroit was clear. Birds were singing and no Clouds in sight...sadly that peace got interrupted by two Jets crashing through the Sky. A White Blue one Hunting a green golden one.

"Prime here is Smokescreen. I have detected a Decepticon Energie Signal. Its Dirge...again" Smokescreen was not alone up there, besides his unruly, criminal Brother. in his Cockpit was his best Friend Rose Potter.

"Urgh you would think he learn after the amount of times you kicked his Metallic Ass. Can't he just stay dead? I mean how many times did you kill him now? Seven Times?" Rose had changed quite a lot in the last Two Years. The now near 11 Year old had still her unruly Black Hair but it was much longer. Her...personality also has changed quite a lot. You could argue if it was for the better. Rose was shy...INCREDIBLY Shy. The ONLY people where she was able to truly be herself was Team Prime and Professor Sumdac and maybe Captain Fanzone if she had a good day and he was in a good mood...so that was really rare...Smokescreen actually can't remember if he ever saw Fenzon in a good mood. Back to Rose. if she was meeting strangers she was shy, quite and all in all looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. But she was much more open and kinda like Sari when she was Under friends. Unless she loses her temper than she can be quite scary and often...Strange things happen. Her Clothes consisted of a Black Skirt, Black Socks and also black Shoes. Her Shirt on the other Hand was mostly Red, except for the Silhouette of a Black Jet on it. She was also wearing a Necklace with the Autobot Symbol, showing her alignment with the Team.

"Well it seems he has Starscremes tendencies to not stay dead. Apparently we all have his stubbornness when it comes to dying"

Back at the HQ Optimus was receiving Smokescreens message.

"Tail him and try to get him away from the City" The last two Years where honestly quote for the Autobots. They were STILL not able to repair Omega Supreme. He was back online but still not able to Transform and slept most of the time to preserve Energon. While they were able to bring Teletraan 1 back running, communication with the Elite Guard was not possible. They had planetary communication but not Subspace, the damage was simple to high. Similar Missfortune did they had with the new Space Bridge. They were nearly finished when Dirge showed up a second time and blew the whole thing up. Too much was damaged and they were not able to gain spare parts for Sup Space Travel. BUT Bulkhead and Isaac were able to build what they called a Earth Bridge. it only worked on Earth itself but hey better than Nothing. The best news tough? No sign of Megatron in two years. Either he truly dies pure was trapped so deep that he could not free himself. But Optimus didn't make himself too much hope. As long as he did not saw Megatron parish with his own eyes he would NEVER believe he was dead.

While he was lost in his thoughts Dirge was sadly able to Escape by destroying the Roof of a Building which made the deprie fall on a Group of Children, prompting Smokescreen to fly to the Rescue.

"Bad new Prime he escaped." Said Smokescreen with Rose sitting on his shoulder. Both where glaring in the Direction Dirge was escaping too.

"Sighs. Got it. Return to base we will get him next time." Smokescreen nodded and transformed back into Jet Mode and flew right away to the Base.

* * *

At the Junk Planet Galvatron was smirking with Glee. It took them Two Solar Cycles but now the old Ship they found was operational again.

"What are your orders Lord Galvatron?" Asked Cyclonus. They were on the Bridge where Galvatron was sitting in a Throne like Command Chair. Cyclonus stood right behind him.

"Bring us to Decepticon Base Zerta 7-6-9. The others need to be informed about the..Change in Leadership." Cyclonus gave a nod and shortly after that the Ship lift off. The Travel did take a few Planetary Rotations but they arrived at the Base. The Decepticons had many such Space Stations all around the Universe where they lift. The Zerta Base was one of the biggest. Docking was easey, Galvatron knew many different Codes that granted them Passage. When they stepped in they were greeted by a Decepticon he really did not want to meat.

"Barricade? What is a worthless weakling like you doing here?" Barricade glared at the tp him unknown Decepticon until he took a closer look.

"STRASCREME? The question is what does a Traiter like YOU doing her? Megatron put a huge Bounty on your Head i will gladly GRAAAAAAAAAAA" Galvatron grabbed him and lifted the Con up.

"My Name is no longer Starscream. I AM GALVATRON" He smashed Barricade into the Ground and then crushed Barricades head Under his Food a evil, sadistic Smirk on his Face. Then he looked to the two other Cons than came with Barricade. Demolisher and Cyclus.

"Call the Commander of the Station. NOW" Demolisher just pointed at Barricade.

"...You're kidding are you? HAHAHAHA. That worthless buffoon became the Commander? What happened to Blackout?"

"Got arrested by the Elite Guard. There is this new Prime, Rodimus, who really cleans up. After Shockwave assassinated Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime became the new Magnus he rose quite to Power. Is now Sentinels right hand Bot after he kicked that Organic Loving Fool Jazz out of the Elite Guard" Explained Cyclus. Knockout raised an Eyebrow.

"You seem...quite informed about the in and outs of the Elite Guard"

"PHA. Not difficult. Taht Sentinel Guy is sending propaganda all over the news. These days you barely see something else. Urgh the Assassination was 6 Months ago and that Guy STILL thinks he's the Greatest" Galvatron smirked. He remembered who this Sentinel is. He was NOTHING compared to Ultra Magnus our even that Autobot on Earth. Optimus was his name if he remembered correctly.

"Than it seems our victory is in our Grasp. I met this Sentinel. He was a weakling, unfit to even lead a Parade. Now you two will send a Message to ALL Decepticons. I, Galvatron, am now the Leader of the Decepticons and if anyone disagrees...well...you sea what happened to poor Barricade" Demolisher nodded nervously and went on to send the Massage.

"Lord Galvatron how do we proceed? I waited for two Years, i want to smash some Autobot Scum" Exclaimes Six-Shot.

"Patients my friend, patients. First we take command of the Decepticons and then we continued with a old Plan that Megatron never had the Guts to put trough. Send a Message to Shockwave. Wherever he is...he is to return to work on Project Trypticon. All Cons Eyes widened.

"B-B-But even Megatron was afraid of it...and-No one, n-not even Omega Supreme would stand a Chance against him" Stammered Cycle but Galvatron just smiled.

"Exactly. Omega Supreme is no more, stuck on a Planet with NO natural Energon. We will unleash Trypticon on Cybertron and he will kill all Autobots on it and when there are no Autobots anymore...THE DECEPTICONS WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


End file.
